Goku vs Shaggy: Rival-like Beginnings
by Landae
Summary: The Scooby gang find themselves in a strange new place, that may or may not be poorly drawn. When they think they are safe, none other than Goku shows up, and Shaggy must save the gang at all costs!


Goku vs Shaggy: Rival-like Beginnings

It was a normal day for Mystery Inc.. They had just put a stop to some criminal and were on their way home. "Like, wow, this anime sure is rad Scoob." Shaggy was sitting in the back of the van watching some Dragon Ball Super. "Ruhuh, it looks awesome Raggy!" Scooby seemed to be enjoying it as well. "Hey, keep it down back there, I can't flirt with potential love interests if you keep talking! Now then ladies, where were we?" Fred says smoothly as he looks away from the road and at Daphne. "Oh geez Fred! Watch out!" Daphne yelled and pointed towards the road. By the time Fred looked back, it was too late. They ran right smack dab in the middle of a setting changing plot device portal placed by yours truly. It took them through what looked like many poorly drawn wormholes. When they emerged, the gang was somewhere they have never seen before.

"Like, zoinks Scoob! We're in Dragon Ball!" Shaggy yelled this extremely loud, everyone's ears hurt after hearing this. "Quiet down Shaggy, we need to look for clues as to how we got here." Velma seemed oddly calm about all of this, in fact, they all seemed way too calm. Let me fix that. "AHHH! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET BACK!" Daphne ran around in circles shouting like an absolute madman. It was very annoying, so Fred walked up behind her and knocked her out. "There we go, that should fix the problem." He put her in the back of the van, and locked it up. "She should be safe in there, maybe." Fred wasn't too sure if he put Daphne in a safe place, but there was no time to worry about that, because someone just showed up.

"Hey guys, I'm Goku, and I love to fight! Can any of you fight me?" The way too buff man known as Goku flew up and said this to the gang. No one was phased by this whatsoever, so they answered back normally. "Of course someone can, Shaggy has been trained in all forms of unarmed combat." Fred points over his shoulder to Shaggy currently doing stretches. "You mean that skinny twig-like man is strong enough to fight me?" Goku seems unsure of Shaggy's power level. Shaggy glances up at Goku in the most anime looking scene ever, "Like, prepare yourself my dude." After saying this, Shaggy launches himself at Goku, breaking the sound barrier as he does so. "Wha-!" Goku barely had time to say anything before he was blasted back with the force of a thousand Saiyans. Goku managed to land back on the ground, but took some damage from the surprise hit from Shaggy. "Like, you're tougher than I thought, but you can't beat me, I've seen your entire show!" Shaggy runs towards Goku while powering up a Kamehameha. Goku lifts up his left hand in front of him and smiles, "This is a fanfiction Shaggy, we can do whatever we want." Goku proceeds to snap his fingers, causing half of the universe to disappear, including Shaggy's friends.

"NOOOO! SCOOBY!" Shaggy runs over to Scooby, who has fallen on the ground. "Raggy, I don't feel like a small loan of a million dollars…" Scooby turns to dust in Shaggy's arms as tears stream down from his eyes. Shaggy looks back up at Goku, he's very angry. "Like, you messed with the wrong man my man." Shaggy stands up and begins to power up. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shaggy's hair turns blue as he unlocks Ultra Instinct. Goku is surprised by this, and begins to power up as well. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku's hair turns blue as well, he as unlocked his Ultra Instinct form as well. "Like, let's do this pal!" Shaggy charges at Goku with the intent to make Goku commit die. Goku isn't having any of this though, and proceeds to whip out his massive anime leek he stole from Hatsune Miku. "Like, zoinks!" Shaggy gets smacked by said leek and flies high into the sky. "Too easy" Goku drops his guard as he thinks he has defeated Shaggy, but oh boy is he wrong. Shaggy lands on the moon, but he can somehow still breathe thanks to plot armor. "Hmm, this should work well against him." Shaggy picks up the entire moon and begins to plummet back down towards Earth.

Goku sees the moon flying towards him and attempts to one punch the moon, this fails however and Goku gets smacked really hard. Half of Earth gets destroyed by this, with only Australia and the South Pole remaining. Shaggy and Goku resume their fight in Australia, since they seem to be having fun? I'm not too sure. They both land and exchange some words. "Like, you're not so bad Goku, I respect your strength." Shaggy winks at Goku. "Thanks man, you're not too shabby yourself!" Goku exclaims loudly. Goku is about to charge at Shaggy again when all of a sudden the Mystery Machine turns on. "Like, who could be driving… Oh wait, I know!" Shaggy realizes who's in the van as it drives rapidly towards Goku. "What's happening?!" Goku gets slammed by Daphne who is currently driving the van. Goku takes a lot of damage from this and begins to weaken. "Oh no, I lost my Ultra Instinct!" Goku begins to freak out. Shaggy approaches Goku and puts his shoe on Goku's head. "Like, screw you Goku!" Shaggy unleashes a Kamehameha from his foot and blasts Goku back to his home planet. Realizing that he won, Shaggy walks over to the stopped Mystery Machine to thank Daphne, but what he finds is shocking. "Like, this can't be real…" Shaggy sees none other than Bear Grylls kissing Daphne's hand like the gentleman that he is. "Ello there mate, sorry to steal ya girl like this, but I gotta go!" Bear and Daphne hold on to each other as they fly away into the sky. Shaggy looks up and is even more shocked. "I gotta save Daphne no matter what it takes. I'll do it for the gang!" Shaggy angrily shouts at the ginormous Australia shaped spaceship floating in the sky.

Will Shaggy be able to penetrate the defences of Space Australia and save Daphne? Will Goku become an important character in this story? The answer is yes. Next time, on Shaggy Ball Z!


End file.
